The Brainless Wonder
The Brainless Wonder is the fourth episode from the new spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on November 7, 2012. The previous episode was Frankenfish and the next will be From Old to New. Plot After the IJLSA members tell Patrick he is dumb he tells them they aren't worthy to have him on the team. So then he leaves and the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. sees this as the perfect opportunity to strike. He then hypnotizes them into becoming vicious and evil so that the only one to save them is Patrick! Transcript *''starts off in IJLSA's main room where SpongeBob, Squidward, and Sandy are talking'' *'Squidward:' Can you believe this? Patrick is still sleeping! *'Sandy:' I know! What is taking him so long? *'SpongeBob: '''Maybe he just needs his beauty sleep. *'Squidward:' Well, we can't just sit here all day just to wait for this airhead to wake up! We might as well investigate E.V.I.L's plans right now. *'SpongeBob: Squidward! It's not nice to call people names. *'Sandy: '''Well, you've got to admit that he's got a point. *'SpongeBob: Well, I know Patrick isn't the smartest. *'Squidward:' Smartest! Don't you mean dumbest! *'SpongeBob:' Actually, I think I do. *''and others start laughing while Patrick enters the room looking sad'' *'Patrick: '''I see what you guys think of me. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! Ummm...we were....it's not what it- *'Patrick: I heard what you said about me, and I can't believe you guys would say this stuff about me behind my back! *''stomps off in anger'' *'Squidward: '''Wow! Did you see how mad he looked? That look on his face was priceless. *'SpongeBob: I'm going to go see how Patrick's doing. *''rushes out of room and runs down the hall'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! Where are you? *''sees a note on his door saying that Patrick left, that they didn't need him and they would do better without him'' *'SpongeBob:' Oh no! Why did I ever laugh at my best friend? *''rushes in shoving the note in Squidward's face'' *'Squidward:' What's this? *'SpongeBob:' It's a note saying Patrick has quit the group and moved on. *'Sandy:' SpongeBob, I know you like him, but now that he's gone, maybe we might actually be able to get some work done around here. *'SpongeBob:' I know, but I just miss him. *''showing SpongeBob on screen shut off '' *'Plankton:' Sir, the big stupid one is out of the group! *'Leader:' Excellent, now go send them the package. *'Plankton: '''Right away! *shows Plankton pushing a package to front door of IJLSA secret base'' *'Plankton:' *laughs* These fools won't see it coming. *''rings and SpongeBob goes to get the door to find the mysterious package then takes it back to the main room'' *'SpongeBob: '''Look what we got! *'Squidward:' What is it? *'SpongeBob: Well, umm... *''opens up package finding small device'' *'''SpongeBob: I wonder what this button does? *''shows screen waving in and out hypnotizing the IJLSA members'' *'SpongeBob:' You are ugly and nobody likes you Squidward! Now get out of my way while I go trash your room! *'Squidward:' Oh yeah! Well I'll just go and destroy the computer with the backup files! *'Sandy: '''Both of you, shut up! I'm going to activate the Maximum Security System! *stomps off and goes to do what they said'' *'Leader:' Yes, the device worked perfectly. They are hypnotized to be evil and vicious, so they will stop working together, so we can take over Bikini Bottom. *'Plankton:' But what if the buffoon returns? *'Leader:' The sea star. Why worry about him when he has quit and gone away? Now, let's see them tear each other apart. *''cuts to Patrick walking through the streets of Bikini Bottom'' *'Patrick:' Why did I even join them? I'm not worth much as a superhero. *''watch starts beeping, telling him there is an emergency at the IJLSA's base'' *'Patrick:' Don't worry, SpongeBob! I'm coming! *''runs to front door and uses his watch to open the door and runs inside to see his friends battling each other'' *'Patrick:' Why are you guys hurting each other! *'SpongeBob:' You get out of this, Patrick! You're a dumb buffoon! *'Patrick: '''You're all acting weird, and I bet it has something to do with this device. *presses the button reversing the effects of the hypnotism'' *'SpongeBob:' Woah! What am I doing? *'Patrick: '''You're back! *hugs SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob:' But we called you dumb. *'Patrick:' I don't care. I'm just glad you're back to normal! *''shows screen of Patrick hugging SpongeBob shutting off'' *'Plankton: '''The buffoon saved them! *'Leader:' Now I know how dangerous this sea star can be to my plans. We must be careful with our planning, or this could affect my entire plan! But no worries for now. They can rest, for this will be the last time they celebrate. *of episode'' Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:JCM